


you're in my veins and I cannot get you out

by Cobains (cobains)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, i don't even know man, i wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobains/pseuds/Cobains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis stands up from his seat and presses his chest against harry's, his eyes filled with rage while maintaining a calm demeanor. despite louis being a few inches shorter than harry, he still feels like louis is towering over him. "I don't know what kind of sick shit you're trying to pull but you better just walk away right now." louis warns, his gaze flickers down to harry's bitten ruby red lips. "nothing."</p>
<p>"fine." harry said dryly, defeated as salty tears begin to well up in his emerald green eyes. "say hi to your dad for me." he adds, letting a single droplet fall from his eye and slip down his cheek.</p>
<p>people are starting to stare.</p>
<p> ✿ or you know that scene from the perks of being a wallflower when patrick gets tripped by brads' friend and brad doesn't defend him? yeah, well this is a larry version but a little different - okay A LOT different. (if you haven't seen the movie you're going to be lost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in my veins and I cannot get you out

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucks and it's more of a drabble than anything but. this is my favorite scene from the movie and life would be so much better if an alternative larry version exists. xx

harry made his way through the packed cafeteria, his hands clutching tightly at his lunch tray and his heart sinking down to his stomach when the distance between him and the table louis sat at grew shorter.

once passing louis' table a foot shot up from beneath him, tripping him and sending him toppling down onto the floor. small laughter emitted from the jocks sitting at louis' table, when harry looked up he noticed louis joining uneasily in with the chorus of laughter.

harry tried to miss the falter in his heart.

standing up from where his lunch was littered on the ground, harry stood in front of louis' sitting figure.

"are you going to say something?" harry asks the boy who he's known for so long, but somehow he feels like he doesn't know at all.

"i don't know what you're talking about." louis shrugs.

"i'm talking about your pet ape just tripped me," harry explains. "are you going say something?"

"why should i?"

"you know why," harry deadpans.

"this is ridiculous, man. your fixation on me." louis breathes out. his friends laugh.

harry's eyes narrow. "do you want your friends to know how you got those bruises, really?" harry threatens, the room suddenly becoming tense.

"i got jumped in a parking lot." 

"oh really? are you sure it wasn't schenley park?" harry asks. "do you guys know schenley park?" harry turns and asks louis' friends who seem to portray true concern.

louis stands up from his seat and presses his chest against harry's, his eyes filled with rage while maintaining a calm demeanor. despite louis being a few inches shorter than harry, he still feels like louis is towering over him. "I don't know what kind of sick shit you're trying to pull but you better just walk away right now." louis warns, his gaze flickers down to harry's bitten ruby red lips. " _nothing_."

"fine." harry says dryly, defeated as salty tears begin to well up in his emerald green eyes. "say hi to your dad for me." he adds, letting a single droplet fall from his eye and slip down his cheek.

people are starting to stare.

before harry had the chance to turn around louis grips his waist, turning him around and ramming their hips together, capturing harry's lips with his.

harry can't tell whether the space around them is silent or has broken into gasps. all he can hear, smell, _feel_ is louis and the gentle way their lips are moving against each other. the space around them is a muted, lifeless blur that they can't seem to pay attention to.

harry's the first to pull away when the lack of air became unbearable. louis rested his forehead against harry's and wrapped long arms around Harry's narrow hips.

harry sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and presses his eyes shut, hoping to savor the moment, suddenly scared that louis will let him go from his tight grip and laugh in his face in front of the attentive cafeteria. a soft lingering touch and a peck on his cheek from louis reassured him.


End file.
